


The Phineas and Ferb Theme Song: Quarantine Edition

by Rebel28426



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel28426/pseuds/Rebel28426
Summary: Due to Coronavirus and some random post I saw where some people wrote a Phineas and Ferb intro parody, I was inspired. Thus I give you: The Phineas and Ferb Theme Song: Quarantine Edition.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Phineas and Ferb Theme Song: Quarantine Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phineas and Ferb Theme Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/578212) by Disney. 



> I own nothing. Phineas and Ferb is owned by our Disney Overlords, Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Credit to the creators and writers of the original. All I own is the phone I wrote this parody on.

There's 104 day of self isolation

And idiots come along just to end it.

So the current problem for our generation 

Is finding a good way to spend it.

Like maybe

Baking some cookies or fighting a zombie

Or climbing to the top of the stairs.

Discovering time doesn't really exist

Or spending too much time on your hair.

Surfing on the couch, creating parodies

Or locating governors' brains

Finding toilet paper, painting a masterpiece

Or driving your family insane.

**Phineas!**

As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do 

before governments start to fall.

_Come on, Perry!_

So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!

So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!

**Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a quarantine parody!**

**Author's Note:**

> There, my contribution to the slew of quarantine works. I hope you all enjoyed. See you all next time I get on my butt and write!


End file.
